A Little Thing Called Love
by Asy1um
Summary: Ok, ok, I know, this is like way late, but...It's valentines day, and Catherine recieves a gift...who could it be from?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Catherine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, it all belongs to CBS and Bruckheimer.

**Summery: **A surprise on Catherine's desk awaits.

**Warning:** Although I hate doing this...femslash ahead. Leave if you don't like it.

**A.N.** Okie Dokie, ppls. Sorry i haven't updated my other stuff, but this popped into my head and i just had to get it out. Late V-Day stuff, but i hope you enjoy!

Catherine Willows sighed in relief as she reached her office. It was finally the end of her shift and she could go home, spend what was left of her Valentines Day with her daughter.

'_I can't believe Gil had the nerve to call me in on my day off…he knew I wanted to spend Valentines with Lindsey…'_

Gil Grissom was such an aggravating man. Although near brilliant with crime theories and investigation, he had an emotional capacity the size of one of his beloved bugs. Catherine loved the man – he was one of her oldest friends – but some things he really, really needed to get a brain for.

She realized, as she set her papers on her desk, that she had a package. It was centered on her desk, wrapped in gorgeous gold paper and a red satin ribbon. Lying on top was the most perfect red rose she had ever seen.

She went over to it and gently picked it up, smelling the rose. It was extremely fragrant and Catherine closed her eyes and smiled as she breathed deeply. She wondered who knew that roses were her favorite smell and one of the things she saw as the perfect romantic gesture. Not even Eddie had known that.

She examined the package – a small square – and found a card.

_To my Goddess…_

_Happy Valentines Day_

_So_, she thought, _'I have a secret admirer.'_ She sighed heavily at the thought. Truly, she only wanted something from one person…a person she could never have.

She had been in love with Sara Sidle for 3 years. It was why she fought with her so much…she couldn't allow Sara to get close. She knew that if Sara got to close, she would figure it out, and Catherine couldn't let that happen. It would hurt too much to lose what they had, however rocky it was.

'_Get over it, Willows. It's not from her.'_ She closed her eyes and sighed once more, pushing her feelings to the back of her mind. She gathered up her coat, purse and keys along with her 'present' and headed out to her car.

'_I wonder who it's from…I'm not involved with anyone…it's not Warrick, Griss is out…Nicky has a new girl and Greg is practically in love with my…no, not my. Greg is practically in love with Sara…'_

By the time Catherine had reached her car, her curiosity was overwhelming. '_If curiosity killed the _CAT_, it was satisfaction that brought her back.'_ She thought wryly. Slipping into the drivers seat, she decided it was just to exciting and began to unwrap the package.

It was a CD. Plain. Seemingly burned from someone's home. The cover was a note.

_You are my Angel. I hope this proves it._

_Listen._

Her curiosity now at an ultimate pique, she slid the CD into her car stereo, then pressed 'play'.

She was shocked as a voice filled the silence.

"_Hey Cath. I know your probably really shocked and wondering what the hell is going on. I'm sorry. I…I just couldn't do it anymore."_

Sara. It was Sara's voice speaking to her.

"_I realized that you were too smart and would figure it out…and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. _

_From the moment I laid eyes on you 6 years ago, I fell head over heels in love with you. I couldn't believe how absolutely beautiful you were…the late afternoon sun shining through your office window, giving your golden hair this angelic glow; surrounding you with this…other worldly light. I'll admit, I thought you were a dream…or a vision. Even an angel. _

_But then you looked at me and I knew I was wrong. You were no Angel. You were Goddess. I loved your eyes…I'm captivated by them…how they manage to convey every emotion you are feeling. How they always have that fire in them…your eyes are so beautiful, Cath._

_I know our relationship was…and is…rocky. But you have to know, I love you all the more for it. I love it when we fight…how all of your passion and anger is directed at me…at me only. You take my breath away. That's why I always pick fights with you. I love your fire, your strength. Your stubbornness and caring, I love the way you protect your friends and Lindsey with everything you have. I love your spirit, your smile, your laugh. I love the way you fight for what is right, no matter what. I love how easy going you are, how you joke with the guys and flirt shamelessly. I love how absolutely sexy you are. _

_I've tried for so long to hide this from you, I know I'm not good enough for you. And if you hate me even more now, I understand. But I just couldn't hold it in anymore, Cat. Every time I'm near you I have to restrain myself from blurting it out, from holding you, from kissing you._

_I hope these songs show you how much you really mean to me…and if you don't want to speak to me again, that's fine. I understand. Just listen…_

Catherine was crying. Sara loved her. _Sara._ The woman she had wanted for three years. She could have had her…they had wasted so much time…'_Six years, Willows. She's loved you from the day you met._' So much time lost. So much love…

She Listened for over an hour and a half. The CD was composed of 22 songs, all sung solely by Sara.

Your Eyes

Things I'll never say

Taking over me

Underneath This Smile

Giving it Up for You

Crimson and Clover

You raise me up

I want it all

Come to my window

Thinking About you

Don't know why

Waiting for love

Adia

Whatever You Do! Don't!

Forever and For always

Wanna get to know you that good

I'm jealous

Come away with me

Lonestar

The nearness of you

The prettiest thing

You found me

They were songs of love, of joy, of longing and wishes. Catherine fell in love all over again, with Sara's voice. It was smooth and raspy, deep and rich. It reminded Catherine of honey. She laughed at some of the songs – originally sung by pop artists she thought only Lindsey would ever like. But coming from Sara…they were no longer silly or stupid. They were deep, full of meaning. Beautiful.

As the last song ended, Sara's talking voice once more filled the car.

"_If you're still listening, thank you. I know some of those songs were silly, but when I'm thinking of you, they have meaning to me, Catherine. You are my world, my Everything._

_I love you._

_Happy Valentines Day, my Goddess."_

As the CD ended, Catherine was finally shaken out of her reverie. For the first time, she ignited the engine of her SUV and sped out of the Crime Lab H.Q. Only one word was repeated through-out her head.

'_Sara.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie Dokie, pples! Heres Chap 2! Enjoy!**

Catherine arrived at Sara's apartment in a record time of 15 minutes. If she had cared, she would have realized that she had gone twice the legal speed limit. But she didn't care. All she cared about was telling her Brunette Angel exactly how much she loved her.

Not bothering to try the elevator that Sara said was always broken, she ran up the 5 flights of stairs without realizing. She wasn't even breathing hard when she reached Sara's door and started knocking incessantly.

Sara finally opened the door, a look of annoyance quickly morphing to shock and apprehension.

"Catherine?"

Her voice was slightly gravelly, as if she had just woken up and Catherine found it extremely sexy. Sara was wearing boxers and a tank top, which accentuated her tall lean form and her amazing legs. Her hair was slightly mussed and her eyes were almost half closed. '_God, she looks so hot!'_

"Hey, Sara. Can…I come in?"

The younger woman nodded and stepped aside, allowing Catherine to enter.

Her apartment – or at least her living room – was painted in a deep, warm brown. The carpet was a lighter shade and the furniture was a mixture of black, brown and red – all of which looked very comfortable. There was a wall to wall book case on one wall, crammed with books and a huge collection of music, along with a very high tech stereo system. On the other wall, across from the couch, was a modern flat screen t.v. that looked as if it was rarely used. There were personal accents everywhere – the walls were covered in photography and there were light blue flowered plants accenting each book case or table top. Although Catherine was surprised at the warmth and depth the brunette had displayed, the whole room screamed "Sara".

"Uh…Cath..erine, do you want something to drink? I have…"

Sara's voice had shaken Catherine out of a daze and as Sara spoke, the blonde had walked toward her, placing a gently finger over the brunette's lips and effectively silencing her.

"Sara…oh, Sara. That CD…that was amazing." Sara's eyes widened, fear flickering through them.

Catherine gently stroked her love's cheek, smiling when Sara leaned into the touch and closed her eyes momentarily. "You are my Angel, Sara. I love you, too." Before the younger woman had a chance to respond, Catherine pressed their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chap! Happy Belated Valentines Day!**

Catherine was in heaven. Sara's lips were soft, gentle and oh, so delicious. The kiss was gentle and loving at first. A tentative question as well as a loving admission. Catherine moaned softly as a surge of electricity put every nerve on end and sent a wave of warmth through-out her body. She buried her fingers in deep, luxurious lockes of Sara's gorgeous hair.

She needed to deepen the kiss…she needed more of Sara, had to taste her, feel her. She ran her tongue along Sara's bottom lip and whimpered as the brunette immediately granted access.

Sara was high…high on the ecstasy of Catherine. She moaned deep in her throat as she felt the blonde's tongue slid into her mouth. The feel of that alone was enough to turn every body function she had to mush, let alone the taste that was purely Catherine.

Catherine loved the velvety warmth of Sara's mouth. She knew she was addicted to her now. And she wasn't ever going to give it up. Slowly, ever so, so slowly, she explored Sara's mouth, finding every crevasse, every sweet spot. She wanted to explore all of Sara – take her time and find every sensitive area, every spot that made her moan. But that could wait.

An eternity passed as the two women stood, absorbed in each other. When they finally parted for much needed air, both women were gasping as they rested their foreheads together.

Catherine, recovering first (as Sara couldn't remember her own name, let alone remember how to speak) gazed at her love. Sara was breathing deep gasps of air, her hair was tussled and her eyes were half lidded, darkened with passion and lust. With her swollen and kiss-bruised lips, Catherine decided Sara had never looked more beautiful.

"Sara." She whispered, once again stroking the soft skin of Sara's cheek with a feather light touch.

Sara smiled as she once again leaned into Catherine's touch.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"Hi." Catherine chuckled.

"So…does this mean you don't hate me?" Catherine laughed and Sara grinned wider. "I love it when you laugh." She said truthfully, stroking Catherine's golden mane.

"Sara…I never hated you. I love you." Sara's eyes brightened. "And what you did for me was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done. You are amazing." She pulled Sara into her arms, holding her tightly. "And I'll never let go."

That night, they talked. About everything, about nothing. They held hands, and whispered secrets, although no one else was in the room to hear. They sat close enough to each other on the couch that their thighs touched, until Sara led them to the bedroom. She gave Catherine clothes to sleep in and they climbed into bed, snuggling as close as possible and holding on even tighter. The lights went off, and only two sounds were heard.

"I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
